


Remains To Be Seen

by Mirenelle



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirenelle/pseuds/Mirenelle
Summary: The secrets of the Inu clan are dark sometimes dangerous. Sadly there are many who feed off those secrets and begin to believe it themselves. When a secret Sesshomaru has been keeping is discovered it could ruin everything.
Relationships: InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Remains To Be Seen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2011 and posted to ff.net.

Family was always a high priority for the Inu- Clan. Inutaisho viewed family as sacred. And nothing was more sacred then then birth of his first child. The palace was bustling as Inutaisho's wife gave birth howling in pain. Inutaisho paced outside her room wanting nothing more then to run into their shared room and hold his wife and comfort her through her pain. But he was forced to wait outside the room, and he did so. His retained Myoga was perched on his master's shoulder chattering quickly and nervously as he watched his nervous master pace. 

No words were spoken between the two as they were forced to wait. Inutaisho's eyes gleamed with excitement and apprehension. His first child was about to arrive. He heard his wife let out a low pained wail and then silence. Nervously Inutaisho glanced towards the door waiting with baited breath until finally a single wail came, the wail of his child. He shared a thrilled glance with Myoga and his grinned.

"Do you hear that," He asked. "That's my son in there! Just listen to those lungs." Inutaisho said with pride before making his way to the door. He knocked twice and after a moment a midwife came to the door head bowed.

"Your highness, your child has arrived." She said softly her head was bowed and she waited for him to speak. Inutaisho laughed heartily and touched the midwife's shoulder.

"I can hear him well, is he healthy?" He asked. The midwife met her lord's eyes.

"Your highness, her grace has given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl."

The silence that followed was unnerving. Inutaisho stared at the midwife in silence. Watching the other maid's squirm nervously.

"A daughter?" He whispered. The nurse maid nodded quickly.

"Hai your grace." Her voice was tight with nervousness. On the bed Inutaisho's exhausted wife lay her eyes trained on her husband, holding her breath as she held the babe clutched in her arms. The silence was finally broken by a hearty laugh coming from Inutaisho himself.

"Well, let me see my beautiful daughter!" He declared passing the midwife and approaching his mate. He nuzzled her neck softly before she offered the child to him. He took his newborn daughter and stared down at her in wonder. Her eyelids were gently painted red her eyelashes curled and on her forehead matching her mother's was a Prussian moon. He beamed down at her and she blinked up at him with golden eyes.

"She is perfect! He declared. His wife let out a relieved sigh and looked up at her husband.

"My Lord, what shall her name be?" She asked smoothly. Inutaisho studied his daughter closely before muttering to himself in thought.

"Her name shall be Sesshomaru." He announced to the room. He sat down beside his wife his newborn daughter curled in his arms. His mate shifted and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Our princess Sesshomaru." She murmured.

"Future ruler of my lands." Inutaisho said. His wife met his eyes with a gasp.

"You mean-"

"We do not require a son to rule the lands. She is my first child there for she has first claim, if a son is born splendid if not my daughter will be the heir unchallenged." He turned his attention away from his mate and looked at his guard.

"Announce to my people that I have a beautiful daughter, they have an heir!"

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru walked briskfully down the worn path of the forest. Beside him walked Jakken muttering softly to himself and behind him walked Ah Un with Rin riding in his back humming happily to herself. Sesshomaru glanced around and sniffed the air. Only a couple of miles away was a clearing where they could rest for the evening. He announced to his party and they continued on with Rin now singing out loud. Sesshomaru fought down an amused smile and walked on before coming to the clearing. Rin leapt from Ah Un's back and charged forward happily running through the fields and smelling the flowers.

"Jakken."

"Yes my Lord." Jakken tilted his little head up, eyes practically glowing in admiration. 

"Watch Rin, I'm going to bathe."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." The kappa replied before plopping on a rock. Sesshomaru left his party and made his way to the hot springs nestled in the woods. Steam rised from the sparkling water warming the area, silently Sesshomaru removed his clothing and unwrapped the tight biding around his chest, letting out a relieved sigh. Sesshomaru stepped out of his pants until he was completely naked and stepped into the hot water sinking down to his chin. For many years now Sesshomaru had been known as Lord Sesshomaru as a man. It was rare for someone to refer to Sesshomaru as Lady Sesshomaru anymore. And Sesshomaru missed it. Years ago when Sesshomaru was only about Rin's age she had been captured by enemies of her father. They wanted revenge against Inutaisho and they received it by going through his young daughter. One of those enemies had been her father's half breed advisor and a group of human thugs. Sesshomaru didn't remember what they had wanted revenge for but Sesshomaru paid the price and was declared barren because of the attack. Her father, Inutaisho had only recently left Sesshomaru's mother and the brutal attack on his daughter had changed him. Plauged by fear that his daughter would be hurt again he ordered her to dress as a man and take suppliments provided to her to deepen her voice. All the earlier years of being praised as the future Lady of the West were trampled. She was now the Lord, forever her true gender would be hidden by her guilt ridden father who beleived he was protecting her.

It was that Hanyou and those human's fault. They had caused all the problems. Sesshomaru had lost her right to be a woman and was ultimately told that Inutaisho had remarried a human and was having another child. A Hanyou. It would not have irked Sesshomaru so greatly until Inutaisho made _that_ suggestion.

* * *

_"Maybe it would be best that your brother take over as the ruler of the Western Lands..." Inutaisho muttered as he stoopd at the door of his daughter's room. Sesshomaru who had been sitting in her bed looked up sharply._

_"The halfbreed? Father, you promised them to me." Sesshomaru stated jumping to her feet and walking up to her father who's face held annoyance and concern at the same time._

_"Yes Sesshomaru but after all that has happened I don't...I don't want you hurt again." Inutaisho replied softly. Sesshomaru shook her head._

_That's not fair father, you promised! I've been training for this my entire life and you're going to throw it all away!"_

_"Your brother-"_

_"The_ _**Hanyou** _ _!" Sesshomaru snarled in reply cutting her father off. Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at his child._

_"You listen to me Sesshomaru, this is not up to you. I should have expected you to act like this, you allow your emtions to stand in your way, how like your mother, how like a woman to question her superior on his decisions."_

_"And how like a_ _**man** _ _to completely over look his true heir and throw what a_ _**woman** _ _I am in my face when_ _**you** _ _tried to do nothing but take it away!" The smack that followed was not surprising but it still hurt. That had been one of their last conversation before Inutaisho set out to save his wife and son. His true wife and heir. And it hurt._

* * *

Hurt indeed.

Sesshomaru had been crushed at his father's suggestion. Of course it never acutually ended up coming tue but the hurt was still there. She kept up with the male charade simply because she was so used to it even after her father's death. Sesshomaru dunked her head under water allowing her long hair to soak. She puller herself out of the water with a start and sniffed the air. Of course. _He_ had to show up. Quickly Sesshomaru leapt from the water. She didn't have time to rewrap her chest so instead she pulled her clothes on and made a quick attempt to make herself presentable and manly. Once she deemed herself ready she sauntered out towards her pack and awaited the arrival of her stupid brother. It did not take long until he charged through the clearing and met his 'brother's' eyes.

"There you are ya bastard!" Inuyasha howled. Sesshomaru stared blankly.

"I do not have time for this." Sesshomaru replied before turning away his pack following.

"Oh no you don't, Kagome senses a jewel on you and we're not leaving until I've clawed it from your skin.

"Your miko is deluded I have no jewel on my person." Sesshomaru snapped. Inuyasha grit his teeth and grasped his sword.

"Kagome can smell it on you, you bastard, stop playing dumb!"

"Perhaps it is you who is dumb." Sesshomaru replied haughtily. Turning Sesshomaru made to leave when he heard someone quickly approach her followed by Rin's shriek. Quickly turning Sesshomaru came face to face with her brother's claws. Ducking Sesshomaru moved away from her younger brother causing Inuyasha's claws to tear into her shirt and rip it nearly in half. Cursing Sesshomaru struck her brother in the face causing the younger Inu to topple over. But the damage was done. Inuyasha was silent as he stared his his sibling as were his lttle group. The silence caused a ringing to start in Sesshomaru's head. Cursing Sesshomaru rearranged her shirt attempting to sheild herself from wandering eyes. Inuyasha quietly looked up from his sitting place. The silence was finally broken by Rin who timidly stepped forward with a small jewel clutched in her fist.

"Is this what you were looking for?" She asked softly wondering why there had been such a fuss made. Kagome gently stepped forward and Rin handed it to her.

"Rin's sorry, she saw it and thought it was pretty." Rin explained softly. Kagome was quick to comfort her.

"It's okay Rin-Chan, thank you so much." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still silent. Slowly Inuyasha got to his feet.

"Sesshomaru-" He never got to finish as Sesshomaru swiftly turned and with her pack disappeared into the distance leaving Inuyasha standing dumbstruck.

_What had just happened..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Will come back later and fix typos.


End file.
